


Elena

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, Confrontations, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena decides to talk to Elena</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elena

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "Silence" and the fic_promptly prompt "Vorkosigan, Elena Bothari and Elena Visconti, what do I say to her now?"

Elena Visconti approached the girl as the Admiral's shuttle left, hating herself but knowing that he was right. "I'll meet you at the mess in an hour," she said quietly.

The girl stiffened and nodded, and Elena took the opportunity to flee again, spending the hour fidgeting in her small room. She had no idea what to say to the girl. Wouldn't even be trying this if the Admiral hadn't all but demanded it. What do you say to someone who you can't even look at?

Her alarm beeped, and Elena shut it off, quickly making her way to the mess hall. She had her own reservations about anyone overhearing them, but she also thought that the girl would be less likely to make a scene in public. Once there, Elena gathered her food by rote, though her churning stomach rebelled at the idea of eating any of it.

A moment after she sat down, tucking her feet into the straps, the girl sat across from her. She had no tray, Elena noticed, and instead chose to sit, staring in a very direct manner at Elena.

Elena picked at her food for a moment, searching for the words. What could she possibly say now? She looked up, into that strikingly familiar face, and the girl caught her gaze. She stared steadily at Elena, who felt her internal walls crumbling under the onslaught. His gaze had been so similar - more crazed, but just as intense - and Elena couldn't handle it.

She glanced away first, ducking her head and staring at her plate. The silence seemed to hang in the air between them, and after a moment the girl stood up and left. Elena couldn't bring herself to watch, but hunched over as if struck.

How could that silence have spoken so much? And why did she feel as though she had somehow lost something?


End file.
